Reflejo
by Liuny
Summary: Oneshot. Una noche invernal de remembranzas, ligeros tintes Slash DracoHarry, SiriusRemus y JamesLily. Bastante triste a decir verdad.


**Reflejo**

**Resumen:** _One-shot. Una noche invernal de remembranzas, ligeros tintes Slash; Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus y James/Lily. Bastante triste a decir verdad._

— Harry ¿Por qué terminamos juntos? —Preguntó una noche Draco mientras estaban los dos sentados en la comodidad y tranquilidad que les proporcionaba su hogar. El L-sofá que estaba colocado estratégicamente frente a la chimenea, hacía que la lumbre del fuego jugara drásticamente con los contraste de la piel de los únicos dos habitantes.

— Porque sí, Draco ¿Para que buscarle explicación a eso? Todos los años que llevamos juntos, en este día, me preguntas lo mismo… —Respondió plausible el ojiverde, con la mirada perdida, fija en el fuego, y una taza llena de chocolate pegada a los labios, asida con las dos manos. Ahora tenían veintinueve años, la guerra había culminado a sus joviales diecisietes destrozándolo todo a su paso, pero, luego de doce años, los recuerdos comenzaban a desvanecerse quedando solamente una bruma del dolor ante la reminiscencia de hechos pasados.

— Porque, a decir verdad Harry, a pesar que han pasado los años, sigo siendo la misma persona, malcriada, despiadada y esnob. No he cambiado ni un ápice, aún no soporto a tus amigos y sin embargo, tú sigues aquí conmigo… como si nunca sucediera nada.

— Creo que hemos mantenido esta conversación varías veces. Ellos tampoco te soportan, así como yo no soporto tus amistades, sin embargo el problema no son ellos; terceras personas no importan en nuestra relación, y el amor es así, extraño, egoísta, conflictivo…, pero, lo importante es saber llevar nuestras diferencias, sabes, en todos estos años, desde que Voldemort fue destruido.

— Tú lo destruiste.

— Yo solo no hubiese podido a no ser por todas las demás personas, que por desgracia no están hoy con nosotros y aquellas que lograron sobrevivir. Ese es tú único problema¿Por qué todo tiene que ser en posesivo? —Preguntó dejando la taza sobre la mesa de caoba, rozó un poco sus labios, e hizo que sus miradas colisionaran, estuvieron así un rato sin hablar, sólo se escudriñaban como si esa fuese la primera vez que se vieran en su vida.

El ojigris besó con fervor desesperado a su pareja, buscando un confort que aún con el paso de los años no lograba conseguir, la marca oscura todavía seguía en su piel, quemándole y recordándole como una sombra que asecha en la oscuridad; jamás se perdonaría haber sido él quien desató definitivamente la guerra, entregado a manos de ese despreciable ser, comenzando así la batalla final. Hoy, saberse sin aquel hombre de obres verdes que le terminó robando el corazón, le destrozaría y sus ganas de vivir se perderían.

Allí estaba tan indulgente como siempre. Permisivo, expectante, paciente. Mientras que él… Harry le sujetó la cabeza separándolo por un instante y volviéndolo a mirar con infinita ternura.

— El pasado, quedó atrás… deja de torturarte. Hayas hecho, lo que hayas hecho. _Yo_ me enamoré de ti, y estoy conciente que tú también de mí. No me importa tu personalidad insoportable, ese eres tú. Sino fuera así, tu esencia que es lo que me llevó hasta a ti, se perdería. Nunca lo olvides Draco Malfoy. La persona con la que he convivido estos doce años y aún espero hacerlo por otros doscientos más, eres tú, con tus defectos y virtudes. Te amo, y eso, no tiene porque tener explicación alguna.

Sin palabras, no podía revocar ninguna de las palabras de su pareja. Abrazó posesivamente al moreno enterrándolo en su pecho tratando de encontrar su calor y su valentía. Esas cosas que tanto le molestaron al principio. Éste solo se dejó hacer…, apoyó su mentón en sus caóticos cabellos negros. Fuera, la nieve caía como una danza hipnotizante.

Cinco espíritus se podían ver sonrientes, bajo los faros que alumbraban la desolada calle, a esas horas de la noche.

— Aún no me gusta el estúpido de Malfoy…

— ¡Oh! vamos Siri… —Dijo en son de broma James—. Déjalos ser¿No vez que se aman¿Verdad Moony?

— No le busques James, sabes lo celoso que puede llegar a ser… —Explicó el licántropo, abrazado al último y fallecido miembro de la honorable familia Black.

— No me imagino como hubiese sido tu vida con hijos, Black —Habló Lily terminando de trenzarse el cabello.

— ¡Pobre del que se tratara de acercar a mi pequeña!

— No seas machista Sirius —Retó Remus golpeándolo en la cabeza.

— Es hora de irnos…

— James tiene razón —Comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo la pelirroja volteó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Potter soltando momentáneamente a Lily de su protector abrazo—. ¿Por qué te detienes

— Peter ¿Qué estás esperando? —Le llamó la pelirroja explayando su hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo James agarrándolo como si todavía fuesen los merodeadores de Hogwarts, desordenándole el cabello. Como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada…

— ¡No Prongs¡No me despeines! —Expresó con un puchero.

— ¿Estás muerto Worntail, qué más da? —Bromeó y todos rieron—. ¡Marauders por siempre! —Gritó Sirius, aún abrazado a Remus.

— ¡Marauders por siempre! —Corearon todos riendo y mientras comenzaban a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

1

— ¿Algún día tendrás el valor de saludarlos?

— No lo sé.

— Ellos esperarán la eternidad para reunirse contigo.

— Por ahora, lo que puedo hacer es vivir por ellos —Dijo Harry con una mano en la ventana congelada, volteó y le sonrió…

— Y eso es lo único que ellos quieren, lo sé.

**Fin.**

_No pregunten, no tiene coherencia, es lo más plotless que he escrito en mi vida, es así como me siento, ni siquiera sé lo que siento. No tiene continuación, ni más comentarios. _


End file.
